


Whose playing who

by Clarissa_DN38416



Series: The face of the man who loves you [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), The Wire
Genre: Adultery/Cheating, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, but remember Smut!, maybe some teeny-tiny plot ... maybe, set near the end of season 5 of The Wire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarissa_DN38416/pseuds/Clarissa_DN38416
Summary: Everything you need to know is pretty much in the tags





	Whose playing who

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tommyginger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyginger/gifts).



> The first draft for this got lost forever when a storm that came through caused the power to briefly go out in the house, which set this back a few days, but it's finally here.
> 
> This is the first in a series that will have Sansa paired with, Tommy Carcetti, Goosefat Bill, Steve Fallon, Aberama Gold and finally, Petyr Baelish 
> 
> ( ... and any other AG character that ever crosses my mind )
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Tommy! Love you, Tommy and I wanted you to know you're support, care and comments have meant the world to me and this is my way of showing you, thank you.
> 
> You requested Carcetti smexy ( getting caught ) times, so I hope this delivers all those criteria.
> 
>  
> 
> But I hope whoever reads this enjoys all the smexy! LOL

 

 

 

Sansa walked right through the halls and down all the corridors, like she knew her way through the building like the back of her hand.

A well dressed sexy woman attracted the attention of a few men still left working at that time of night.

Many had already gone home for the night but for some like the busy Mayor, meetings tended to run longer and cause work days to go overtime.

Two or more men who were still loaming near their own desks or work stations couldn't help staring at the sexy woman walking past, some more than willing to try their hand at seeing if she needed any help.

Sansa didn't want to encourage them or further their attentions, kept to herself and kept her nose stuck up high and just walked away from all those men, not wasting a moment more with their silly antics.

 

 

 

The large dark doors came in sight and Sansa walked across the soft red carpet, right past Clay Davis and some other man sitting beside him.

Every time she was told to schmooze and make nice with Clay at any kind of function, he never gave Sansa any opportunity to see if there was any decency hiding underneath all that political sleaziness.

At first and second glance Sansa didn't recognise other man and had no intentions of finding out who would work for Clay.

 

 

 

She looked like a woman on a mission and walked right past their gobsmacked faces and opened one of the double doors without a seconds hesitation and let herself into the Mayor's office.

The men were heard to be yelling in outrage for her unabashed act, as soon as she pulled that stunt and a small part in the back of her mind got some enjoyment from their anger and loud profanities, which cut off the second those doors closed.

 

 

 

The mayor was sitting at his desk and had been finding more and more excuses for delaying his last meeting with Clay. He'd been sitting at his desk flicking paperclips as he still refused him entry for the umpteenth time in the last hour when Norman told him that Clay was getting more and more impatient.

Tommy wasn't in the mood and was delaying until the last possible moment to let Clay into his office, along with all the bullshit he was brought with him when the doors suddenly opened up to reveal his favourite lawyer walking in and immediately locked it behind her.

 

 

 

Their eyes sought out the other immediately like moths to flames and Tommy felt a change in the way she looked at him, a look he'd never seen there before.

In all the years they had known each other, her overconfidence and sexy allure had always attracted her to him and right now was no different.

 

 

All thoughts of meetings and so-called debts flew out the window the moment Sansa breezed into his office, and Tommy had a sneaking suspicion for what it could entail.

 

 

 

Tommy sat back in his chair and made it blatantly obvious he was watching her legs and her swaying hips moving from side to side as she walked, which showed her it was a delicious feast for his eyes to devour.

Sansa and Tommy couldn't keep their eyes off each other, just like every time they happened to meet over the years. Their eyes always seemed to know when the other was near, no one else ever existed when the other was in close proximity.

 

Tommy leant his elbow on the high armrest and rested his cheek on his hand just in time to watch Sansa place herself on his desk.

 

Sansa made damn sure everything in her way was pushed aside so she could place her bag somewhere on Tommy's desk, also making sure there was room on the edge.

 

As he had another perfect view, it didn't pass Tommy's notice that the martial of her dress was thick enough to not show any panty lines and saw bare thighs, _holy- no shocking's!_

 

 

 

Sansa made sure to sit there right between his spread legs and made a show of getting comfortable as she ever so slowly crossed a leg over the other, so Tommy could plainly see the red lace underwear she was wearing underneath her short black dress.

The leg balancing on her knee was dangling close to Tommy's thigh.

 

"What can I do for you, Mrs Baratheon?"

 

Sansa's body shivered in pleasure at Tommy's low guttural question and as he leant back further into his chair, she could clearly see how happy he was for her to be there.

Tommy was blatantly showing off his growing erection which of course drew Sansa's eye, only to see his smirk when their eyes met briefly again.

Sansa chose to retaliate by brushing her foot on the inside of his spread leg and gently brushed along his left thigh.

Tommy let out a frustrated groan when her foot purposely missed his growing hard on by just inches.

 

"Do you really think you have a chance of taking my husbands job, Mr Carcetti."

 

Tommy focused on the sensations of Sansa's come-hither demeanour rather than triumphant, for guessing correctly, and making sure his lustful gaze never changed.

 

 

 

They could still remember the moment they were first met each other, it had been close to three years ago. Tommy and Jen had been invited to the new Governor's engagement party just a few years ago, along with every other politician wanting to schmooze each others arses.

He was bored out of his mind as he kept his smile plastered to his face and finally got a free moment with the Governor when a vision in gold stepped into his line of sight.

Only to feel disappointed seconds later when Miss Sansa Stark was introduced as his fiancé.

Jen never noticed how much her husband couldn't keep his eyes off Sansa all evening or all the others in the years that followed after, neither did he ever found out if anyone else ever noticed Sansa's eyes were just as drawn to him.

 

 

 

"I swear to you Sansa, I don't know what you're talking about."

Tommy was clearly going to make this difficult for her, but Sansa had come here already knowing that fact and was prepared for it.

"Is that why you're really here?"

Tommy's question was answered with more questions.

"What do you mean? Why else would I be here?"

This time it was Sansa's question that was answered, not by words, but by Tommy's hand that grasped her bare ankle that was still close to his erection.

 

His gentle touch and the hand that cradled her ankle softly, slowly starting moving higher and higher up her leg towards her knee.

 

Tommy was no longer reclining back in the leather chair, but was now half bent forward so he could slowly raise himself up as he kept his one hand caressing her leg and that was moving higher still.

Once back on his feet, Tommy cupped under Sansa's knee and coerced the limb to move so he could spread her legs.

 

 

 

With her no longer in control of her limbs, Sansa tried to withhold her moans as best she could, but felt betrayed as whiny squeaks still got out past her lips.

Which occurred when Tommy grasped both her knees tightly and widened her thigh's just wide enough for him to fit between them.

 

When Tommy raised her legs and physically pushed Sansa closer towards himself, she lost her place on the desk and landed backwards harshly with the sudden move.

She was now half hanging off the desk and her hands couldn't seem to find anything to keep hold of.

 

Sansa let out more moans as her drenched core, covered by the flimsiest of flimsy material was now suddenly exposed to the elements and then covered quickly as Tommy thrust himself against her harshly.

Her hips trust up against him instinctually and got rewarded as she saw just how desperate and longingly he looked down at her.

 

 

 

It was Sansa who reached for his dark red tie dangling between them and used it to bring him down to her level and planted her lips over his.

The kiss wasn't gentle like their first, nor was it desperate longing like their second. It was everything they had missed and wanted for longer than they were both wiling to admit to themselves.

It was a kiss that had been building from something that had never should've seen the light of day, but was wanted and needed all the same.

 

 

 

It was sly fingers reaching behind her for the sipper of her dress that caused reality to come back into clear focus.

"Mm, Tommy. Wait, please I can't."

Tommy had lowered his lips and feathered kisses down the column of her neck when she moved her mouth away, but it was the word _can't_ that drew him away from her to look into Sansa's eyes.

"I can't. I love Stan - "

Tommy's lips seeled over her, cutting off the rest. His kiss was surprisingly gentle for the position they were in and he separated from her slowly, "I love Jen and I love _you_."

"How is this so easy for you?" Sansa asked desperately and saw his eye twitch as he struggled within himself.

"It isn't."

"Then - ?"

"Because I'm tired of fighting this, Sansa. You know how I feel, so please tell me you feel the same?" Tommy pleaded with her, now the one looking and acting desperate.

 

 

Sansa opened her mouth to say, she didn't know what she was going to say and the longer she struggled and stayed silent, Tommy finally gave up and went for broke.

Collapsing on her, Tommy embraced her tightly and buried his face in her neck in a strange sought of hug,  _"Please?"_

 

 

 

Sansa closed her eyes in anguish and tears escaped as she admitted the truth, "I... I do love you."

Tommy's hold around her tightened briefly before he raised himself over her again, "Then say you'll be mine, here, right now."

"I...  _We shouldn't._ " Sansa made one last ditch effort to stop them from breaking their vows and breaking their spouses hearts.

 _"I know."_ Tommy knew why she struggling so much, he had been there himself years ago, but it was, this was completely different.

 

 

 

From the moment he was elected Mayor, he had made a silent vow to himself he was going to change. Be a better father, a better husband and stop all his wandering ways.

It worked, for a time.

For the longest time in his married life, Tommy had stopped seeing other women and finally been faithful to Jen. Being more in the public eye really helped put a stop to that quicker.

Until the day he met Sansa and wanted nothing more than to throw everything he had managed to accomplish, out the window.

 

 

 

Sansa tried talking again, _"Then help me"_ and happily shut up when Tommy kissed her to quieten her.

The tie around Tommy's neck was loosened just enough for Sansa to toss it over his head and away from them, the zipper at her back was lowered without interruption.

His suit jacket and shirt were unbuttoned quickly and both struggled with getting them off quickly.

 

Sansa was lowered back down to her feet so her dress could be dropped to the ground and pulled around her feet, she successfully kicked off both her high heels, which made her looming height differ significantly.

 

She still had to dip her head slightly when Tommy went back to devouring her mouth and as his tongue played her perfectly like a musician would an instrument, she desperately reached down to unbuckle his belt.

The flimsy scrap of red covering her most sacred place that Tommy had only gotten a brief glimpse of earlier, was now in clear view as well as the matching bra, but they went ignored as he ripped it easily and threw the two pieces away as they continued to cling to each other.

 

By the time Sansa had managed to unbuckle Tommy's belt and lower his dress pants and underwear slightly, she felt her new lace g-string get ripped in half.

With that one action, she felt more moister pole from her already drench core and let out a strange animalistic cry.

 

 

Tommy's hands were insistently trying to coerce her back onto the desk and helped her to sit back on the edge again while his own groans sounded more like low growls.

They both felt the others ever-growing need and Tommy kicked off his pants, boxers and shoes so he wouldn't trip over and ruin the mood.

 

Once Sansa was sat back on the desk she wrapped her long legs around Tommy's slim waist and trust herself against his very hard cock.

They both broke apart their kiss together as they each sucked in much needed air and gasped at the new feeling of their bare flesh touching for the first time.

 

Sansa could no longer hold herself up anymore and collapsed back onto his desk, giving Tommy the opportunity to feast his eyes on her beautifully encased breasts that seemingly wanted out of their laced prison.

He lowered his head to place many wet kisses down between her cleavage, while he reached underneath her to unclasp the bra. The moment the clasp was undone, Sansa released her arms and threw the garment away. Neither caring that it landed over his desk lamp.

Sansa's hands desperately sought out Tommy's hair as he cleverly played with her, one hand was squeezing and flicking her tight nipple, while his mouth went busy kissing sucking and licking her other.

When his teeth bit into the nipple of her breast, Sansa's animalistic cries returned and desperately sought to relive some of her built up desire and sought out Tommy's hard cock again and tried getting him to thrust back against her.

 

 

 

Feeling how helplessly she yearned for him, Tommy's smirk grew as he released her breasts with final kiss farewell and used his tongue as guide as he moved.

His hands grasped Sansa's thigh's as he slowly lowered himself to his knees so he could be at the perfect height to move his tongue to where Sansa craved most.

 

The fingers through Tommy's hair tightened as his tongue licked over her wet slit, making her cry out louder than when he bit her breasts.

She felt her throat tighten up when she screamed louder as he sucked on her clit, causing her to convulse and momentarily black out.

 

 

 

The moment he tipped Sansa over was something Tommy would remember till his dying breath. He found his discarded pants and used them to clean his face as he left Sansa a moment to recover.

By the time he was back on his feet and looking down at her, most of Sansa's twitching had subsided.

 

Cupping her face, Tommy kissed her gently till Sansa was ready to go again, which lucky for him, didn't take long at all.

 

 

 

Sansa clutched at Tommy tightly as she felt her desire was still unfulfilled and allowed for her to be manhandled again, turning away from him. She moaned out as Tommy moved her hair out of the way, so he could kiss her shoulder and up to the back of her neck. 

He kept placing tantalizing kisses to her back and down her spin as she was bent over his desk and lowered flat to her stomach.

 

With her now facing away from him and seeing everything scattered over his desktop, Sansa purposely threw her arms out and tossed everything not nailed down onto the floor away and in front of them.

 

Tommy laughed at her antics and was pleased that she felt it safe to join in the mirth.

 

Once their laughter died down, Tommy felt his neglected hard on and thrust himself against her perfect derriere and was overjoyed when Sansa welcomed it and thrust back against him, wanting to feel more herself.

 

Just as his fingers wrapped around his cock to help himself into the right position to thrust Norman of all people chose that very moment to bust through the door.

"Get the fuck out, _now!"_

Tommy's yelling sounded angered and Sansa used her long hair to use as a shield to hide her face from the unwanted intruder.

"Davis is still waiting and I'm not dealing with that shit-bag alone!" Norman yelled back, ignoring the fact that he could see his bosses pale ass.

" _I don't give a fuck!_ Just get the fuck out now and stall the cocksucker!" Tommy shouted as he thrust himself home into Sansa's tight passage.

 

Sansa cried out half shocked and half in pleasure as Tommy completely filled her in one trust. A strong grip on her waist had Sansa held still in place, as her nails clawed at the desk, trying to hold onto something as he set a hard and fast pace.

"Fuck'sake Tommy! Hurry it up then!" Norman fired back as he slammed the door behind him.

 

Once they were alone once more Tommy's hold lessened and allowed Sansa freedom to trust herself back onto his erection however she wished.

The interruption did nothing to stop the ever growing craving that was making them both speed up and desperately search for the end.

 

When it hit, it did when Tommy fingers sought out her clit and pushed Sansa over the edge just in time for him to thrust into her one last time.

The tight hold Tommy had on Sansa, would more than likely leave bruising later. 

 

 

 

They were reluctant to separate, but knew it was evitable and both silently went about trying to find their own garments and try to look presentable again.

 

Tommy was still _looking_ for his tie and checked to see Sansa had just found her bra and was pulling it back on and went searching for her shoes and didn't see Tommy take something from her bag that had been knocked to the floor.

 

As Sansa still _looked_ for her dress, she watched as Tommy was almost his pristine self, except for a dark stain on his trouser leg and was looking around for his tie.

So he never saw Sansa had gathered as much papers as she could that had scattered to the ground earlier and stuffed them into her bag, before finding her dress beside her.

 

Tommy stepped up behind Sansa, and helped her with the zipper. His hands resting lightly on her shoulders let her know he had finished, but his hands stopped her in place.

"This isn't over," Tommy's lips were level with her ear, for she still had yet to step back into her strappy heels, "This wasn't a one off."

"I won't leave my husband for you," Sansa warned him.

"And I'm not asking you to," Tommy said with another kiss, which had the desired affect as she leant her head back to rest on him.

His arms wrapped around her and held her to him tightly.

"I want to see you again," Sansa told him truthfully as her hands grasped his wrists, "When?"

"Soon..."

 

Sansa spun around and instantly kissed him with the same raw passion she had earlier and broke from his hold sooner than he'd hoped and slipped into her shoes and gathered her bag, before making her way through the side door that Norman had gone through.

 

 

 

Tommy didn't have time to double check if he looked presentable enough and walked over to the double doors and opened them to one of the loudest yelling matches he'd ever bare witnessed to, between his assistant, Shelly and Norman, trying to physically hold Clay back who seemingly had been trying to kick in his door.

"You slimy shit, Tommy! I didn't come all this way just to get the brush off so you could fuck some skank in your office!"

Tommy rolled his eyes and cracked his neck, getting ready for a long, very long night of schmoozing.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts?
> 
> coming up next, Goosefat Bill


End file.
